Just Us
by AngelZ Of DarKness
Summary: Doing his usual chores, Rolf began noticing Ed sneaking into his farm each day to see his chickens. As the two slowly began getting to know each other better, Rolf can't help but feel his heart beat faster whenever he is around the Edboy. What does this mean?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey you guys, what's up? I noticed there was only one Rolf/Ed fic on here and it saddened me. So I decided to write one of my own. Hope you all enjoy and tell me if you think I should continue this or not. If the characters are OOC, my apologizes. Leave a review, thanks for checking this out and please enjoy.**

_His Farm_

Rolf frowned as he gripped the weeds with his bare hands, yanking them from the soil. "Try to ruin Rolf's vegetables? You are a failure to your plant species." He huffed as he ripped another from the ground, making sure not to damage the foods popping out passed the weeds. Sighing softly, he wiped the sweat forming on his forehead. Looking up, he noticed how hot it was today. A wonderful day for the cul-de-sac to visit the beach. If he wasn't so busy with his chores, he would have definitely went there to cool off.

Standing up, he dusted the dirt off of him. Passing his beloved animals, he made sure to give them all their lunch. Picking up the back of chicken seeds, he headed towards Gertrude and her fellow chickens. Upon hearing a deep chuckle, he stopped walking and his brow furrowed. Straight ahead was Ed petting the chickens. "Edboy! How did you get in here?" He asked as he set the heavy bag down.

Ed looked up at him with a smile, "I love chicken's Rolf. I came to say hello to them, don't be mad. Eddy and Double D went to go hang out with Kevin and Nazz and said I couldn't come…" He pouted and continued petting the chicken in his hands. "Eddy said they had to spend alone time with them." He hugged the chicken and sighed.

Rolf chuckled, "Alone time you say?" He could see why they didn't want Ed as a third wheel, if they were going to do what he thought they were, he knew they didn't want to be interrupted. Picking the bag up again, he poured the seed into the trays. "Let that one go so she can eat." He ordered as he watched the others flap over.

Ed slowly did so, sadly watching her leave to join the others. Standing up, he grinned. "What are you doing anyway Rolf?" He asked curiously as he glanced around.

Rolf smiled, "Rolf is doing chores. You have chores at home, no?" He questioned as he headed back to his vegetable garden. Noticing the other following, he sat down, pulling at more weeds. "You may stay at my farm as long as you don't break anything. Got that Edboy?" He asked, smiling when he got a nod. Pulling a handful out, he winced slightly. Looking at his hand, he saw prickles sticking out of his hand. A new type of weed it seemed.

Ed grabbed Rolf's hand and inspected it, "Woah Rolf. On Space Plants: Thrash Attack, there's a beast that shoots out these." He looked at him very seriously. "Don't freak out, but I think you are going to die."

Rolf chuckled and shook his head, "What would a son of a Sheppard be if I died from something as simple as this?" He asked amused before looking down at his hand inside of Ed's. His brow furrowed and he pulled his hand away. Plucking the annoying prickles out, he resumed picking. "Go play with the chickens." He ordered, his eyes focusing on the unwanted vines as best as he could. He winced again but held in what he was thinking.

"But you keep getting hurt…" Ed pointed out sadly before a grin was plastered on his lips. He shot up, "I'll be right back Rolf!" He called as he ran away, blasting a hole with his body right through Rolf's gate.

Rolf gasped and shot up, "Dumb Edboy!" He yelled as he rushed over to fix it before the animals had the chance to run away. He sighed as he grabbed his hammer and nails; this was just more to add on, distracting him from his chores. Hammering new boards on, he couldn't help think about earlier. He didn't know such warmth could come from a person alone. Blushing lightly, he shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about this, he had things to do.

Hammering in the last nail, he took a step back to look at his fantastic job. "Looks brand new…" He then heard his name being called in a yell. A look of horror covered his expression as Ed blasted right through his fixed fence. "Edboy!" He yelled angered, his face growing red with annoyance.

Ed smiled and held up a pair of gloves, he was panting slightly from running the distance. "My mom had an extra pair of gardening gloves! Isn't that great Rolf?" He asked happily before handing them over to the bluenette.

Rolf blinked confused as he accepted the gloves. Looking down, he stared at the gloves for a long moment before his anger cooled. He shook his head and went around Ed. Fixing the fence _again,_ he couldn't help but smile. "Thank you Ed."

Ed scooped up a chicken and sat in the grass. "I love you chicken." He said softly as he stroked it. "More than buttered toast, even more than gravy." He explained, listening to it reply with its noises.

Rolf glanced back at him and shook his head, the guy was strange. There was no doubt about it. Dropping his hammer, he walked back over next to Ed and took a seat. Pulling on the gloves, he silently began pulling the weeds he had troubles with. Glancing over at Ed, he quickly looked away after seeing that the other was already staring at him. "You can go back to the chicken pen, you know this, right?" He questioned.

Ed smiled and shrugged, "I will later." He explained shortly before looking down at the chicken who was accepting the pets from him. "You're so cute, I love you."

Rolf's blush soon returned and his eyes flickered back over to Edd. A small sigh escaped when he saw who he was actually talking to. Shaking his head, he quickly finished his chore on the garden. Wiping the sweat once more, he fell back into the grass. "How long do the Edboy's plan on getting alone time?" He asked, glancing over at Ed.

Ed shrugged, "Usually when they tell me that, it lasts a long time. I usually come here when they do it though." He tried to explain before he watched the chicken flap its wings slightly and waddle away. His expression saddened slightly, "They pay a lot of attention to Kevin and Nazz, what about me?" He asked, looking as other farm animals passed by him.

Rolf closed his eyes, "Well Edboy, you are welcomed to keep coming here. You can't expect to get attention from them every day, every hour, do you?" He asked, opening his eyes to look at him. Seeing the expression on Ed's face made him realize Ed really did expect that. "Just find someone else to spend time with." He offered.

Ed smiled, "Rolf can, cant he?" He asked, not noticing how flustered Rolf's face was getting.

Rolf shot up and shook his head. "It's getting late, shouldn't you go?" He asked as he avoided Ed's sad eyes. "Go on, I'm sure your friends are done by now." Looking over at Ed finally, he was relieved when Ed had stood.

Rolf sighed and watched the other slowly leave, baring all the chickens a farewell. Once gone, he ran a hand down his face. His cheeks burned, his face red. What was wrong with him today?

**A/N: What did you guys think? Should I continue this? Tell me in a review because I don't know….**


	2. Chapter 2

_Warm_

Rolf rested against the fence as he once again watched Ed play with his chickens. This was what? The third week Ed had slipped his way inside to see his animals? Were the other Edboys really that busy that they ditched their friend everyday right after school? He silently walked over to Ed and sat down next to him. "You sure do come here often. Rolf enjoys the company but shouldn't you be hanging around your friends?" He questioned as one half of his brow rose.

Ed simply shrugged, not giving much of a response. He stared down at the chicken that was sleeping in his arms. "I enjoy coming here. It's peaceful." He mumbled before smiling at Rolf. "And I get to hang out with you." He grinned.

Rolf quickly looked away, ignoring the feeling of his cheeks burning lightly. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Rolf is glad then…" He fell back into the grass and looked up at the clear sky. He heard it was suppose to rain later but it seemed so wonderful out. His eyes closed, "We need to get back to finishing those chores."

Ed nodded and glanced over at the resting bluenette, he bit his lip lightly. "You know, Double D tells me all the time about him and Kevin." He started slowly. "What do you think about the two being together? Two guys being in love is strange isn't it?"

Rolf opened an eye and looked at him. "Not at all. It's quite normal Edboy." He closed his eye and sighed, "It's good their happy together."

Ed smiled at his answer; he lifted Gertrude off of his lap and placed her on Rolf's stomach. "Don't get up or you'll wake her up." He said as he watched Rolf's chest rise and fall from chuckling. Three weeks, that's all it took.

Rolf opened his eyes to see Ed staring. "What is it?" He asked, looking back. He blushed when Ed leaned in, slightly hovering over him. "What are you doing Edboy?" Rolf asked quickly, swallowing hard.

"Shh or you'll wake her…" Ed mumbled, a small sigh escaping his lips. "I'm jealous of Eddy and Double D… they're in love…" He noticed Rolf's blush and smiled. "Are you in love Rolf?" He asked softly.

Rolf opened his mouth, his lips quivering slightly. What was wrong with this guy? Why was he acting like this? Why couldn't he just be giving all his attention to the chickens like he usually did? Why was he looking at him like this? What should he do? Millions of questions filled his head as his eyes closed. His heart began pounding, what was wrong with him. "I… Y-Yes…" He answered slowly.

Ed lowered enough that Rolf could feel his hot breath against his skin. "With who?" He asked, trying not to grin at the flustered other. He had seen scenes like this in the movies he watched. Sure, the couples always got killed by the main monster but he was sure that wouldn't happen to them.

Rolf opened his eyes slightly and bit his lip, "Why does it matter to you?" He asked weakly. Usually, things like this never happened to him. He never felt his heart beat this much. He never felt his throat go this dry. He didn't know why he didn't just simply push the other away. He had thought about Ed in this manner but definitely didn't see him as being the one in this place. He was supposed to be the one in charge.

"Do you think they'd care if I kissed you?" Ed asked with a grin, imagining that's what the guy in the movie would say if he were in his place. "I mean… Eddy told me how great it is to kiss and everything and that you should do it with the person you care for." He paused; the cool guy definitely wouldn't have said the rest of that.

Rolf blinked at him, he couldn't be serious. Turning his head slightly, he let out a shaky sigh, "I don't think so…" He mumbled, his eyes widening when Ed turned his face back with his hand. His hand was so warm and gentle, just like before. His body went like jelly once he felt Ed's lips against his own.

Ed felt Gertrude squirm in between their bodies before squawking and escaping the tight area. He chuckled against Rolfs lips before pulling away. He blushed lightly himself and rubbed the back of his neck. "That was nice. We should do that again."

Rolf sat up and smiled a little himself. "We… should get back to doing those chores… I'm sure the other Edboys are back from their partners." He explained.

Ed shrugged, "No. They should be at Eddy's house playing video games. At least, that's what they've been doing for the last week."

Rolf's brow furrowed, "I thought you said they were hanging out with their lovers and said you couldn't stay…."

Ed stood up and stretched. "Nope. I just came to see the one I loved." He gave a small smirk at Rolf and picked up Gertrude. "Isn't that right chicken?"

Rolf shook his head and stood up. "Right… the chicken." He mumbled before his heart skipped a beat when he felt Ed's lips on his once more for a short second. His fingertips grazed his tingling lips before smiling. "Let's go Edboy." He grinned to himself, still trying to make himself believe that really happened.

**A/N: That was cute :3 Hope you all enjoyed. This will be the ending; I didn't want it to be too long. Please, if you have the time, leave a review and tell me what you think. Should I write more? I love you all so much!  
**


End file.
